


How Many Kisses Does it Take to Get to the Heart?

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, How Many Kisses Does it Take to Get to the Heart, M/M, Romance, Snippets, add ins, collection, progression, throughout the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: through out the story. Kisses and how their relationship progressed. Ending shall be my own original creation. KuroFai! "When he looked back on it, it took 28 kisses. 28 kisses to get to this beautiful life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impossible Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tsubasa in any way. Please help me keep the characters in character as I write up these scenarios. Thank you!

Annoying. That was most likely the first word that would come into Kurogane’s mind if someone asked him what he thought of the blonde mage that he had only met a day ago. With so little time that he had known this man called “Fai” he already had many opinions about him, and none of them were good. He was a strange guy, who was overly cheery, so cheery that instantly the ninja knew Fai was forcing himself, and Kurogane did not like that. That was probably what annoyed him most, other than constantly being called “Kuro-chan” and “Kuro-tan” and being made fun of by both Fai and Mokona. He couldn’t stand being around fake people, and for some reason fate hated him these past few days because he was not only banished from his world and princess, but he was also forced to go along with these people and made to share a room with the pest.

As Kurogane sat against the wall, beneath the window, in his room, he sighed quietly to himself, even though he was happily alone. Thoughts of Tomoyo, the one who he had sworn his whole entire being to, to protect and cherish, had sent him away and he had little clue on why. It was obvious she wanted him to learn something, she was treating him like a kid being put into a timeout, and that thought made his veins itch from the inside out. Once more he let out a sigh as the door opened and the blonde lithe man opened the door and stepped into the room, pausing for a moment when he noticed Kurogane.

His step faltered and he stared blankly for a split second before that annoying grin was brought to his features and he continued his way in while closing the door. “Wow, I wasn’t expecting to see you in here, Kuro-puu!” Fai chirped, crossing over and stopping just in front of the shinobi’s feet, hands on his hips.

Kurogane grunted as he glared up at Fai, voice rough and guarded as he said, “Stupid mage, what did I say about calling me those names?”

"Hmmmm?" Fai tilted his head to the side, eyes turning into small slits as his grin grew more. "Kuro-chan is going to ignore me?"

A growl was heard from Kurogane as he forced himself to remain seated and turned his gaze to a corner in the room. “It’s none of your business as to why I’m in here,” he muttered forcefully.

"I think I know why~," Fai sing-songed as he kneeled down in front of Kurogane and reached his hand out to softly touch one of the man’s bruises on his arms with the tips of his fingers, smile dying as he barely felt the skin flinch beneath them. "Kuro-moo is still hurt from that fight with the kudan earlier."

"It’s nothing. I barely felt a thing," Kurogane spat as he pulled his arm away from the other’s touch, feeling a strange tingling of sorts remain where the blonde had touched him. "Stop acting like you’re concerned."

"Oh! But, I am concerned! After all, we’re all friends here, ne?" Fai’s smile grew once more as he then poked the warrior on the forehead, "Ne, ne? Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane smacked the wizard’s hand away, once again feeling a strange sensation on his skin from where Fai had previously touched him. “We’re not friends,” he said with a glare.

A giggle came from Fai’s mouth as he nodded, “Kuro-tan is a lone wolf?”

"No, I just don’t associate myself with liars who-" Kurogane froze mid-sentence as he saw the change in the other’s expression. A moment had passed while Fai’s face fell and some look of either shock or hurt was painted on instead before the repair to his mask was done quickly and sloppily.

"Now, it’s not nice to call people names, Kuro-dan! You’ll set a bad example for the children!" Fai mock scolded his companion as he stood up, wagging a stern finger in Kurogane’s direction.

"What they do is none of my business," the ninja replied calmly. "If they want to let themselves be influenced by my actions then they really are just stupid kids."

Fai smacked Kurogane atop his head and frowned, “Kuro, what did I say about calling people names? It’s not nice! Does someone need a timeout?”

Kurogane flinched at the contact, and instantly his red eyes turned bloodthirsty as he jumped to his feet and grabbed the front of the male’s shirt, pulling him up so they were face to face, inches apart as the taller man bared his teeth. “Listen Mage, all I want is to get back home. I want nothing to do with any of you, so leave me alone, or else I’ll do something you’ll regret.”

"But, I…I…" the raven haired man waited for an answer patiently as he continued to glare down at the blonde. He could feel Fai’s breath on his chin as he tried to continue with his words, but Fai was left short as he just stared up at Kurogane.

Kurogane still waited, and waited for the counter but noticed that there would never be one as Fai’s eyes burned into his. Even though all he wanted to do was to either hear a reply or kick the mage out on his ass, he couldn’t help but to join Fai and stare back into his. He could slowly feel his expression softening and the grip he had on the other’s clothing was loosening by the minute, and once he could no longer feel the shorter man’s breath against him, he snapped back into reality quickly and just dropped the blonde, hands falling to his sides.

Fai said nothing as he continued to stare up at Kurogane, even though the other had turned away and began to walk around him. The sapphire blue eyes remained where they were, and no noise came out of the pale lips as he heard the ninja open the door and say, “Don’t follow me,” and close the door as he left. He listened intently to hear the heavy footsteps leave, and once he was sure Kurogane had gone far enough, he let his trembling knees fall harshly to the ground.

In a daze, Fai’s gaze never tore away from that spot, until he felt the full force of a throb in his chest, where then his eyes fell to the floor and, as he fell back and sat down, he threw his hands up to cover his face. Biting his bottom lip as he held his emotions back, his thoughts raced and he could hear his pulse pounding in every sensitive spot on his body.

So soon, and this was already happening. Being around other people, being around people who captured his interest, his attention, being around people like Kurogane…even if it was one out of disgust or annoyance, a bond was starting to form between them.

A knock then came to the door, but Fai didn’t answer. Though, when the door opened and revealed that it was Syaoran who had knocked, Fai hurriedly gathered himself once more and turned from his sitting position and clumsily stood on his feet. “Syaoran-kun, is there something that you needed? Is Sakura-chan all right?”

"Fai-san?" the boy called inquisitively.

"Yes?" a smile was planted on the pale face.

"Are you all right? Did something happen?"

"Oh, I just felt a little dizzy, but I’m fine, really, no worries. Now, what was it that you wanted?"

"Uh…" Syaoran thought for a moment sheepishly before continuing, "I-I was wondering if you were wanting to take a bath. I just got out and I prepared a new one, and so…"

Fai smiled softly as he walked over and pat the boy on the head, and softly spoke, “Thank you, but maybe you should see if Kuro-mii would like one instead, I’m not up for one at the moment.”

"Um…a-all right," Syaoran nodded, face slightly flushed as he bowed and left, leaving Fai once more by himself in the tiny room.

He sighed and smiled wryly to himself.  _Even with Syaoran. These people, I can’t help but like them. I haven’t even met Sakura yet, but if this is happening with those two, and Syaoran feels deeply for her, then she must be as kind as Syaoran…_  Another sigh escaped him as his head hung, hands once again flying up to meet with his cheeks.  _Please, don’t let me taint those children. Don’t let me taint Kurogane._

 

A permanent scowl could be seen on Kurogane’s face as he undressed for the bath. Mumbling his thoughts under his breath that included many curses. He had no idea what happened in the bedroom between him and the mage. Only that one second he was ready to kill the blonde goof and hang his dead corpse on the antenna on the roof, and the next second he felt strange, like all his hatred for the man left him once their eyes met.

Kurogane scoffed to himself as he eased his way into the steaming water of the tub.  _Nothing happened_ , he thought.  _Nothing at all._  It was then that as he made to grab the washcloth, he noticed that one of the bruises on his arm was gone. He was a very perceptive person, so he would notice these types of things instantly, and as he examined his forearm, he noticed that it was where the magician had touched him. He ran his fingers over where the bruise used to be and could still faintly feel that tingling sensation that the pale fingers had left on him.

A thought instantly popped into his mind. Kurogane shot up, splashing the water out of its container and nearly slipping onto his back before he rushed out of the tub and towards the mirror in the bathroom. He stared intently at his forehead and indeed, a bruise was missing, again where the wizard had touched him.

The ninja stood there, wet and confused. Only one thought had crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it. He’d be damned if he had to ever thank the blue-eyed man. They had nothing to do with each other, and that was how it was going to stay until he could get home and be with Tomoyo once again.

That was how it was supposed to be…

**-**

(1/28)  
3.5% complete


	2. Verbal Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene takes place at the end of volume 2, after Sakura wakes up, Syaoran had a good cry and everyone is off to bed!

"I wonder if he's doing any better," Fai said aloud as he and Kurogane sat alone in their room quietly. Kurogane lying on his futon and Fai looking out the window, both appreciating the sound of the rain outside.

"Probably not," Kurogane muttered as he stared at the ceiling. "I'm sure that it'll take him longer than we think. For all we know he might not ever get over it."

Fai sighed, "Sakura-chan seems like a sweet girl. I'm sure if she knew what she had done to him, she'd feel horrible."

"And, the kid would never want her to feel that way."

"Ooooh! Kuro-wan is wise!" Fai grinned over at the resting shinobi who was currently giving him a glare from the nickname.

"First serious then back to that idiotic silliness of yours."

"Let's just say you can depend on me for when the mood needs to be lightened up a bit, all right?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes and stared off in the opposite direction of the mage, mumbling a "whatever" as he did.

Fai's smile lessened as he thought for a moment before once again voicing out his question. "Kuro-rin doesn't like me, does he?"

Kurogane only closed his eyes and remained silent. When he felt the constant burning eyes on him, Kurogane became irritated and replied with, "You don't seem to want me to."

Twin golden brows rose in shock and curiosity as Fai asked, "Why do you think that?"

"It's the way you are. You seem to want to push people away."

"Even though I smile?"

"Go to sleep Mage. We have to get up early tomorrow and get the hell out of here."

"Hyuu~! I'm sure you're hoping that the next world will be yours?"

"Of course! I've been away from home for days! Who knows what's been going on since I left!"

"Is Kuro-kii afraid his friends are celebrating his absence?" Fai teased, smile included as he slunk over to the ninja's side and leaned over him to get a better look at his face.

Kurogane frowned up at the man, strangely noticing how his blonde bangs hung around and framed his face in his point of view from below. "Allies. I don't need, nor want, any friends. And, no, I'm not worried about anything like that!"

A giggle was given and Fai continued with his teasing, "Then, what is dearest Kuro-pin worried about?" He poked the man's chest, loving how it got the shinobi's blood boiling.

Kurogane's face flushed with anger before he turned onto his side, away from the magician. "None of your damn business. Now, get your ass to sleep! I don't want to be burdened by having to carry your sorry ass around because your too damn tired from lack of sleep!"

"Someone has a potty mouth!"

The ninja let out a sigh, that sounded like a feral growl, "Go to sleep!"

"I'm not tired."

"Then, leave me alone so  _I_  can sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"It's just too much fun to mess with you, Kuro-loo!"

Kurogane returned onto his back and stared at the wizard who was smiling down at him. Fai's gaze fell down to the man's burning crimson eyes and he mentally shuddered. He heard the question that Kurogane was asking as their gazes connected and he didn't know how to answer. Understanding this, Kurogane turned away once more and closed his eyes, hoping to finally get some sleep now that he had silenced the noisy blonde.

"Kuro-chi is a good person," Fai mumbled, his words barely making their way to Kurogane's ears. The dark-haired warrior turned his head to look over his shoulder and at the mage who now smiled a little solemnly at him. His cheerful tone sounding more and more fake with each word coming forth from his lips. "Good people attract others…of all kinds."

Kurogane laughed slightly, startling his roommate as he turned and lifted the upper portion of his body, leaning on his elbows. "You're kidding, right? A 'good person'? You don't know me at all. Where I come from, I'm feared. I've killed many with no regrets nor remorse. I'm always looking for a good fight, and if they can't give me one, they die. Does that sound like a good person to you? You really are an idiot if you couldn't tell that before now."

Fai sighed and nodded, replacing his solemn smile with a bright grin, "Yes, I have been known to be a fool about some things. I guess I was wrong once again. Sorry, Kuro-pie."

"Stop calling me those irritating names!"

"Why?"

"They're annoying, not my real name, and  _not_ meant for a warrior!"

"Hyuu~! Looks like Kuro-mon will have to get used to this!" Fai clasped his hands in front of him as if in joy, but of course to mock Kurogane's anger towards him and his nicknames.

"If I'm lucky I won't and my world will be next. The less time I spend with you freaks the better."

"How mean! You are the one with the sword! Now, that's just scary!"

"At least I don't fly, that's not normal."

"You're just jealous! I bet Kuro-pon's dream was to fly ever since he was a wittle kid!"

Once more, Kurogane sighed before rolling his eyes and lying down on his side, though this time facing the blue-eyed blonde. "What does it take to get rid of you?"

"Oh, you know you love me," Fai grinned broadly as Kurogane looked at him as if he had one eye.

"You're an idiot."

"So I've been told," Fai's grin died down to a smile. When Kurogane said nothing, Fai turned around, faked a yawn and a stretch, and let himself fall backwards, landing onto Kurogane; his head on the man's side while his back rested against his stomach and the futon.

"Wh-What the hell?! Get off! What are you doing?!" Kurogane shouted, glaring intensely at the magician on him.

"I'm trying to sleep now," Fai answered smoothly, still smiling teasingly. "I'm tired and don't feel like walking over to my mat."

"If you don't get off now, I'll throw you to your mat!"

Fai was _clearly_ enjoying this. "Go ahead. Saves me a walk."

Oh how he wanted to, oh how Kurogane wanted to just take the blonde by his hair and smash his face into the cement outside. He wanted to fulfill his threat, but something was stopping him. His body wouldn't move. He had no idea why, but his body would not budge no matter how hard he tried. He sighed once again and just let his head sink into the pillow, wishing he didn't have to go through this hell.

""Kuro-tan? You change your mind?" Fai questioned, a little curious as to why he hadn't been beaten brutally by the "not good person".

"I don't care anymore, I just want to sleep. Do as you wish, just don't bother me."

Fai was, to say the least, surprised at the sudden change in attitude that had been presented to him by the ninja. He thought for a moment, wondering if he should go back to his futon and leave Kurogane alone, or just accept his "hospitality". Either way, it seemed he was going nowhere, for his own body refused to move as well. He didn't give that much of a thought as Kurogane had done, but he knew he would be staying here tonight. Against this stranger who he couldn't help but like and feel attracted to. Not in any romantic way, but just as a person. Deep down, he wanted to be friends with this man, but he knew he did not deserve such a friendship with such a great person as Kurogane.

He sighed and let himself snuggle down more against the shinobi and said, "Good night, Kuro-don."

Kurogane said nothing in return and just closed his eyes. Though, when he felt that irritating tingling on his arm and forehead, he was reminded of what the mage "could have possibly done". He didn't want to thank him, but now it seemed that every time he had a chance to, and every time he ignored that chance, that irritating tingle reminded him. Perhaps he should at least acknowledge what the blonde had done?

"Hey," he muttered, though it reached the other's pale ears perfectly.

"Yes?" Fai hummed, smiling gently, eyes closed.

"Before…did you get rid of some of my bruises?"

"…no. Good night, Kuro-mish."

Kurogane stared at the wizard who laid against his stomach. Then closed his eyes once more, let out a final sigh, and finally fell asleep.

-

(2/28)  
7.1% complete


	3. Accidental Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene takes place in the middle of the third volume, right before they go off to defeat the Ryanban dude!

Once again, he was found sharing a room with that idiotic blonde for the second time in a row. Thankfully the previous night he wasn't as annoying as usual, which didn't bother the ninja at all, in fact it made him elated, but with what he experienced today with Fai, it made him curious about the fellow. As he observed the blonde laying down in front of him; when both men were supposed to be getting ready for whatever possible battle was to be held in the near future, though it was mostly for Syaoran to get prepared since the older men were ready to go at any time; he noticed that the blonde continued on with his smile, that irritating one that drove him crazy, the falsest thing he's ever seen.

It's not like Kurogane cared or anything, but he did notice that Fai's smile became even more forced when he explained to the witch that he refused to use his magic without that tattoo placed on his body. Maybe he was a bit curious, but at the same time he didn't care and just felt wary of the mage. Noticing all the hints he was giving out, trying to tell the others not to trust him and that he was bad for them, to stay far away. That's what he was doing when he would act serious one moment then turn it into a joke. He was warning all of them to stay as far as they could. Kurogane didn't like that. He also noticed that Fai was actually cheering the kid on, wanting to help him and the princess in every way possible, but the shinobi wasn't sure if it was to make himself useful or because he really wanted to help.

The warrior sighed, gaining the other's attention quickly.

"What's wrong, Kuro-chan?" Fai asked as he sat up, crossing his legs and wrapping his hands around his ankles as he faced him, that sickening smile still there, though teasing this time.

Kurogane shook his head, "It's nothing."

"With a sigh like that, it's never nothing."

 _Damn._ He didn't mean for Fai to hear that. "I already told you, that you shouldn't act concerned."

"And, I already told you that I am concerned, not acting."

The ninja glared, "Really? Is that why you're helping out the kid?"

"Yes, isn't that why you are too? Or, is it because you just want to help get the feather so that Mokona will get going and possibly drop to your world?"

"That's none of your business."

"So, I was right with the second guess?"

Kurogane flinched slightly, "I never said that."

"You didn't have to, but with that response now I know for sure I was right."

The raven-haired man looked at the other, slightly surprised, "What?"

"I was only guessing when I said that I was right, but when you said 'I never said that', then that means that I was right, otherwise you would have said 'no' and left it there."

Kurogane's right eye twitched at the blonde's explanation before he threw his gaze out the window and stated, "You're an irritating son of a bitch."

"Why, thank you, Kuro-puu!"

"Don't call me that! How many times do I have to say that?! And, stop introducing me to people like that! It's ridiculous and shameful!"

"How is it shameful?"

"It just is! And, stop asking questions!"

"But, I like asking questions."

The shinobi paused as he mulled over the wizard's statement quickly before saying, "Then, let me ask you a question."

"All right."

"What are your plans with this trip?"

An expression of confusion washed over the joy of teasing on Fai's face as he answered with his own question, "What do you mean by that?"

"I know you're running away, but are you also meaning to become friends with those children?"

"Why would you like to know something like that?"

"Listen, I don't know how long this whole 'adventure' will be, but if you aren't here to make friends, keep your distance from them."

Fai's usual smile became a light serious one, like earlier when he shared that little secret about his powers to everyone, and he said, "I don't really plan on making any ties to anyone, but if it happens, then…it happens, doesn't it? I mean, no one ever really plans on these things, it could happen anywhere at anytime at all when you come across people and then somehow become connected in a way you never thought possible. These kids are kind and I also find them a bit intriguing but it would be nice to get to know them better, at least a little."

The warrior stared at the magician in wonder as he thought over his words. After coming to a conclusion, he stood up and made to leave but his wrist was caught by a pale hand that wrapped around it.

"What?" he questioned, staring at the door, but feeling the hand's hold tighten a bit.

"Don't die, okay?" Fai asked in his serious tone, eyes staring down at the floor in front of him until he felt Kurogane turn to his direction and looked up, finding a glaring scowl staring at him.

"What about not wanting ties to us?" the shinobi queried when the mage turned fully to him, but his hand never left the tan wrist.

"Oh, it has nothing to do with that," Fai answered, that damn smile on his face once again. "I only said that as a warning! If you die, even though Sakura-chan isn't exactly awake yet, I know that she would be deeply troubled, especially if she were to find out later on when she was more capable of thinking correctly."

Feeling his anger rise, Kurogane pulled at his wrist, hoping to break free of the blue-eyed man, but found no luck as the idiot continued to hold on to his wrist. "Let go," he growled, his irritation increasing by the second.

"Why? Where do you plan on going?" Fai asked teasingly, now holding onto the ninja's wrist with both hands and pulling on him, trying to get him down to his level, but the man kept resisting and pulled back, still standing.

"None of your business!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"You're going to see if Syaoran-kun's ready aren't you?!"

Fai smirked when he felt Kurogane flinch and continued, "He won't be ready yet! Give him all the time he needs! I'm sure he's never done something like this before and he probably wants to spend as much time with Sakura-chan as he can! Let's give them all the time they need!"

"Idiot! If we don't leave now it'll get late and then there'll be no point in going today! The sooner we leave to that Ryanban, or whatever the hell he's called, then the sooner we can leave here!"

"Are you in that much of a hurry?" Fai asked, his pull becoming stronger, knocking the ninja off balance by surprise.

"Yes, I a-ah!"

The mage's latest tug on his arm dragged Kurogane down to Earth once again. Though, unfortunately, on top of the blonde, and - even worse - he found himself in an unusual situation. His eyes were closed, for he thought he would have fallen right on his face, which he did, but his face hit something other than the floor. Instead his face hit Fai's, and lips hit lips. Of course, when he opened his eyes and found that what he had felt was indeed the other man's lips, he jumped back, sitting far away from him, breathing heavily and face flushed as he held a hand over his mouth. Fai sat still, face also flushed as shaky fingers rose and lightly touched his tingling lips.

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" Kurogane shouted, not sure if he was angry or scared.

Though, the blonde found himself speechless and only shook his head, for he had no idea why or how that happened. When the red-eyed man realized that the other was just as shaken up as he was and was not going to respond anytime soon, he quickly stood up and rushed out of the room, the door slamming so hard when it closed that it bounced back open a crack. Fai just sat there, staring at the empty space where Kurogane was sitting and felt warm tears spill from his eyes.

What happened?

**-TBC**

 

(3.28)  
10.7% complete


End file.
